The present invention relates generally to circuit breakers, and in particular, to an improved circuit breaker with a visible trip indicator arrangement for indicating when the circuit breaker is in a tripped condition.
Circuit breakers which incorporate a visible indication that the circuit breaker has been tripped are known in the art. Two such examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,258 and 3,401,363. On the one hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,258 describes the use of a rotating trip lever, in combination with a rocker coupled thereto by a spring, to achieve a visible trip indication. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,363 describes a more complicated arrangement whereby both a trip bar and rocker are required to achieve the desirable visible trip indication.
The present invention still further improves the present state of the art by providing a visible trip flag indicator in an alternate circuit breaker construction that is coupled to, mounted on or is integral with a trip support.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved circuit breaker and assembly which simplifies the aforementioned trip indication construction as well as further improves the state of the circuit breaker art.
The circuit breaker and circuit breaker assembly disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.